


i’ve got a lover (a love like religion)

by ElysiumDreams



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Drabble, M/M, Panwink Week, Romance, Romeo and Juliet if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElysiumDreams/pseuds/ElysiumDreams
Summary: If being in love with Guanlin means he has to fall, then perhaps falling wouldn’t be so bad.





	i’ve got a lover (a love like religion)

**Author's Note:**

> Another short drabble for day five of Panwink Week!

“You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?”

Jihoon stares long and hard at Guanlin, who simply grins at him from the other side of the room. Still, the mischievous look on his face is enough for Jihoon to know that his assumptions are right— Guanlin is indeed doing this on purpose.

Jihoon glares harder at the other, and he simply looks away in response, concealing a laugh behind his pale hand. At this angle, Jihoon gets a glimpse of just how sharp the horns that jut out from Guanlin’s temple are. They’re long and rounded, resembling that of a ram, but they suit him well, serve as the perfect reminder of how devilish the other can be.

Literally.

A light reddish glow in Guanlin’s eyes reminds him that the younger looking male in front of him is indeed not human, but a demon— an insanely handsome demon that likes making Jihoon life much harder than it already has to be.

But the flawless white wings on Jihoon’s own back remind him that he too is indeed not human.

“Seriously, cut it out!” Jihoon huffs as Guanlin’s laughter continues. “Jinyoung was in some serious trouble, and as his guardian angel, I’m supposed to protect him, not make matters worse.”

Jihoon remembers the situation from moments ago so vividly. Now his cute but clumsy human hadn’t been paying attention on the streets, eyes glued to the silly little device in his hand instead. A biker had been coming his way, and Jihoon had immediately sensed the danger.

He could’ve stopped the collision. Jinyoung could have walked away unharmed. Instead, he watches from afar as the human boy is carried off to the hospital for a few fractures in his leg, cuts on his cheek.

Guanlin just shrugs as his laughter finally dies down. “Come on, he’s still alive, at least. I’m not that mean that I’d let your human die.”

“I don’t believe you,” Jihoon pouts childishly, turning away from Guanlin and crossing his arms over his chest. He refuses to be swayed by the demon’s charming ways— not this time, he thinks.

Behind him, however, Guanlin doesn’t give up. Instead, he wraps an arm around Jihoon’s waist and pulls him closer, grinning playfully as he looks up at the angel. “Come on, you know I would never jeopardize your duties as an angel. Or your precious human.” If Jihoon notices the change in Guanlin’s tone at the word, he doesn’t say anything, not just yet. But it’s quite obvious where Guanlin is going with this. “Besides. Wouldn’t you rather spend time with me instead?”

There. Those words make it the most obvious to Jihoon, and as the younger continues to cling to his frame, a smirk creeps on to Jihoon’s lips.

“I know what this is about,” he teases. As he looks back at the demon, he notices the way his eyebrow raises in curiosity. “You’re jealous, aren’t you? Of Jinyoung.. Of anyone that gets to spend time with me.”

It’s not hard to figure out; Guanlin has summoned Jihoon on numerous inconvenient situations for him; when he’s talking to his seniors, or when he’s in the middle of attending to his humans (Guanlin hasn’t let any of them die, at least, and Jihoon takes just a bit of comfort in knowing this).

Still, after hundreds of years of the same pattern, Jihoon has finally figured it out. Yet he still watches as Guanlin’s eyes widen in shock, as he stutters, struggling to find words to defend himself. “I— no I’m not! Why would I be jealous of a silly human!”

“Because that’s just how you demons are,” Jihoon answers back simply, leaning down a little before his fingers curl around a little charm that sits on Guanlin’s chest. It’s a small ruby attached to simple golden chain, golden wings adorning the sides of the jewel. Jihoon had given it to him a long long time ago, but in this moment, he contemplates ripping it from his neck. “All of you are jealous and evil.”

The words should hurt, should offend the younger creature before him. Instead, he flashes his fangs in a devilish smile before shaking his head, looking up at the angel with his glowing eyes. “Come on now,” Guanlin speaks. “If you really thought that of me, you wouldn’t have given this to me in the first place, would you?”

His hands curl around the charm too, enclosing around Jihoon’s smaller hand before he finally rises. It’s not hard to remember how Guanlin towers over him, but as he looks down at him with his bright red eyes, Jihoon can’t help but to cower a little, his wings dropping as Guanlin encases him in his hold.

“Am I right?” Guanlin asks. Jihoon shakes his head.

“You’re wrong.”

Jihoon stands by his words and beliefs— all demons are jealous and evil. It’s in their nature, and no matter how special a creature Guanlin may be to him, it does not change the fact that he is indeed just like the rest of them.

And yet, Jihoon has somehow found himself in love with him, horns, fangs, glowing eyes, and every other little quirk that makes him the creature of hell that he is. The chain around his neck is only proof of that, just as Guanlin has said.

“In that case—” Guanlin finally speaks, his hand circling around Jihoon’s waist to bring him closer. The angel gasps as his face comes too close, lips inches away from his. He can feel the demon’s breath on his lips, and it makes his heart pound too quickly in his chest for his liking. “You must really like me that much, huh?”

Jihoon shudders. Guanlin’s free hand strokes where his wings meet his skin, an especially sensitive spot for the angel. His eyes flutter shut before he leans forward a little, desperate to feel his lips against his. But Guanlin pulls away at the very last moment, and Jihoon’s beliefs are only confirmed further— demon’s are evil.

He whines before punching the other’s chest, staring up at him with a look of unsatisfaction. “I’ve almost fallen plenty of times because of you, so I think you know the answer to that one.”

At that, Guanlin grins before he finally lets their lips touch.

It’s always such a strange contrast when they kiss; Jihoon is soft and breathless, and Guanlin is hot and passionate, the two eventually balancing each other out as Guanlin ignites the other, and as Jihoon brings him back down to earth in return. There is no power struggle— just a simple kiss shared between the two of them, lips pressed together and bodies and hearts aligned.

This is wrong, Jihoon knows. It has always been wrong. But for centuries, he has found that he truly doesn’t care. If this is wrong, then Jihoon doesn’t want to be right, because loving Guanlin is what makes his wings soar and his life feel like it has meaning again. Ironic, considering that it’s also Guanlin with the power to bring him to his knees, to take away the wings on his back and send him falling to earth once more.

But he trusts himself. And he trusts Guanlin to keep this secret. Just between the two of them.

It’s sinful, the way that he kisses the demon back. Other angels would shun him if they knew, but as he tilts his head to better fit his lips against his, Jihoon finds that his mind is too hazy to care. Instead, he draws Guanlin closer to him, until he’s breathless, and until he has to finally pull way to catch his breath once more.

Guanlin doesn’t let go of him then. Instead, he keeps his arms tenderly around his waist, caressing it ever so gently. Perhaps that’s one misconception he has about demons, that they’re meant to hurt, meant to make people suffer. And while Guanlin might be a pain in his ass when it comes to his humans, he knows that he’d never actually do anything to hurt him. Guanlin is gentle and careful in that sense, and despite his jealousy, Jihoon still knows that he can trust him.

As they part, he notices how breathless Guanlin is too, a rare sight, if he’s honest. Jihoon laughs then, nodding at Guanlin’s cheek with a hum. “You’re never breathless. Was I that good?”

And then Guanlin laughs too, rolling his eyes that glow a pale red. His beautiful brown irises shine through, and Jihoon can’t help but get lost in them. “Don’t get cocky.”

“Mmm, well if you’re done teasing me now, I do need to go back to heaven,” Jihoon hums, reluctantly parting from the other. “But if you do need me— and I mean actually need me...” he reaches out for the charm on his neck again, rolling it between his fingers, smiling up at Guanlin before finally letting it rest against his chest once more. “You know how to reach me.”

He pecks the demon’s cheek one last time before he finally spreads his wings, letting them soar up into the skies above.

—

When he returns, Woojin is already waiting for him, arms crossed over his chest and a stern look upon his face.

“You’re going to get caught one of these days, you know.”

Jihoon freezes then, looking like a deer in the headlights as he stares up at the other. Woojin however, does not relent in his stubborn gaze.

Finally, Jihoon sighs, pursing his lips. “I know.”

Perhaps it’s the downtrodden look that befalls him, but Woojin doesn’t scold him further. Instead, he lets out a sigh of his own, walking forward to gently stroke at Jihoon’s drooping wings. “Just be careful. I don’t want to see you fall.”

And Jihoon only nods in response, keeping still even as the other angel lets him be.

It’s always been dangerous, this affair that he has with Guanlin, and he knows that being caught could only end in disaster for him. Falling is perhaps the biggest disgrace an angel can suffer, and by giving Guanlin his heart, he knows that he’s only set himself up for disaster if he is to ever get caught.

But he’s worth it. Jihoon has decided long ago that Guanlin is worth it.

If being in love with Guanlin means falling, then perhaps falling wouldn’t be so bad.

 

 


End file.
